fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zalikar
Zal-ICH-are *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral *'Titles:' The Custodian, Strongmace, The Wary *'Divine Power:' Lesser *'Overall Worldly Influence' **'Places of Strong Influence:' Kruskur **'Places of Modest Influence:' None **'Places of Minor Influence:' Druglug, Gurgolmaash *'Favored Weapon:' Heavy Mace Dominion Domains: Wards, War, Strength, Defense Zalikar's dominion lies chiefly over the protection strength of the trolls. He is a mistrustful and paranoid deity that constantly watches against incursions from those who would do his people harm. As such, he is popular amongst the warriors amongst the trolls sworn to defend Kruskur. As his power and influence is rather limited chiefly to the trollish race, not many others find need to take his cause though a few will interpret his faith as a need to protect and safeguard their people - not that he is selective only to trolls. Zalikar, in return for the faith these people put into his ideals, rewards them with his favor for their dedication. Symbols Holy Symbol: Zalikar's holy symbol is a flanged mace with an engraved head on top of a round, wooden, shield inscribed with runes and symbols. As a straightforward deity, Zalikar's holy symbol is also quite straightforward. The shield symbolizes Zalikar's role as a deity of defense while the mace exemplifies his role as a deity of war and as a depiction of his favored weapon is also a reference to Zalikar himself. The runes are a representation of Zalikar's use of wards in order to guard those things and places that are sacred. A watcher can falter or a guard fall but a well placed ward is forever. Description Zalikar appears to be an exceedingly large and powerful male annis troll. He hefts a jagged looking heavy mace and carries a large shield covered in runes and wards. He wears a suit of fine breastplate that is similarly covered in runes and wards of various kinds that is colored dark green to better blend in with natural surroundings. He is thick and muscular as befitting a god of strength and war. He is almost always depicted with an eternal glowering disapproval in his gaze. Dogma *Safeguard your home *Stand fast against potential enemies *Trust is a privilege to be earned not given *Keep yourself strong - others count upon your vigilence and ability Organization Zalikar's clergy are very martial minded and as such are fairly regimented in their roles as this promotes efficiency. Very few of Zalikar's chosen are truly very adept at spell casting - leaving this largely to others. The few who are adept focus heavily into the scribing of wards and even the lowest of the clergy learn the basics and value of well placed and maintained wards. These priests are considered highly in the church's hierarchy as there are so few of them in number. Many of Zalikar's churches are not very large and having even one Master of Wards in any given church is considered a blessing and as such are generally kept separate from the rest of the church's hierarchy. The highest ranking member of any given church is the High Warden of which is the only member of the church that the Master of Wards reports to. Below the High Warden are the Guardians. These members of the church are the officers of the watch and have several other members of their particular church under their command. The Guardians defer to the High Warden and are tasked with aiding the Master of Wards in ensuring everything is in order. Under each Guardian are the Vigilant who represent the initiated in the church. Each Vigilant is graded by seniority which is distinguished by markings on their regalia. Lastly are the Initiates who are new to the church and as yet have not been given leave to take their vows. The faithful typically adorn themselves with simple but functional attire and are easily distinguished by their god's holy symbol being on display for all to see. The church of Zalikar works closely with the church of Nerthune and readily defers to their judgement on any given issue. This is particularly evident in Kruskur. Followers Zalikar's followers are nearly all warriors of one type or another. Many of the warrior elite in Kruskur in particular venerate Zalikar alongside Nerthune. Guardsmen, warriors, and watchmen all have reason to follow the ideals of Zalikar. Most of his followers are trolls of Kruskur and very few others embrace his doctrine. In lands outside of the Savage North, he is largely unheard of. Celebrations, Festivals & Observed Holidays Zalikar is content with his role as being subordinate to Nerthune. Indeed he considers it a part of his portfolio to help support the church of Nerthune whenever necessary or possible. As such, there is much cooperation and interaction between the two faiths in Kruskur the point those not familar with the faiths would think that Zalikar may just be an extension of Nerthune's will, though this is completely untrue and the ideas of observed holidays is largely blurred as they generally fall to venerating the same days as holy. Alliances & Animosities